Back To Being Blonde
by Limphidora
Summary: Makarov muses about things on his deathbed. He wishes for things and the wishes actually come true, but with a price. Set in the last episode of the first season.
1. Youth Is Returned

**Back To Being Blonde**

**Chapter One: Youth Is Returned**

**Sorry. I know I have tons of stories already going, but I wanted to do this before I forget about it, okay? Okay. Now, onward with the story!**

I lay in the bed with the blankets pulled up to my neck, in the hospital wing. I'm in a kind of comatose state, I'm dying too. I guess I should've seen this coming though, with Laxus turning on me and all. I probably couldn't have prepared for him to take it this far though. I'm getting old and I guess I can't think like I used to. I keep being told that it's time to retire, but I don't want to. I want to keep running Fairy Tail until I can't anymore.

Maybe I should step down. Who would I give the guild to though? Laxus? No, I didn't want to before and I sure as hell don't want to do it now. Erza? She's too young and she has her new team to take care of. Mystogan? No, he won't ever show his face and he's never around. I guess my best bet would Mirajane. She's old enough and she doesn't really do much other than bartend. She has a good attitude, she'd be perfect. She'll be the one I give the guild to if I happen to die or I finally decide to retire.

I hope Gajeel and Natsu can take Laxus down, they are both very skilled (sort of) and have great power. I just hope it's enough. Will Laxus come to see me? Since I'm dying. It would be nice of him, but I'm not expecting too much from him. I don't like to be disappointed. I should probably sleep, save my strength. Thinking probably isn't the best thing for right now. I wish I was younger, then I could stay being the master for longer and maybe good handle Laxus on my own. I really, really wish I was young again….

-Line Break-

Nobody had been in the master's hospital room for awhile, nobody wanted to be the one who would walk in and have to announce he was dead. So they stayed away, the tubes would give him food and water for weeks, so he was set in that sense. Nobody came by to see him until Laxus came in.

He walked in through the doors, bloody bandages around his body, demanding to see his grandfather. He pushed through the guild and found his grandfather's room. He took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

"Hey grandp-"

That's when he screamed, he screamed bloody murder.

-Line Break-

I woke up, blinking the sleep out of my eyes, that was a nice sleep. But now it's time to go and get some jobs, so I can pay rent. I'm already sort of a month late, so I really need the cash. Some of my blonde hair has gotten in my face, so I try to blow it away, to no avail. So, I settle on just pushing it aside with my hand.

"Hey grandp-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I jump about two feet in the air and took to see this huge dude with bandages and shit. He's in this pimp coat and he looks really surprised. I think I look the same way. I stand up, he's a good five, six inches taller than me and larger by far. I'm not calling him fat or anything, I'm sure it's all muscle. I start backing away until I hit the wall. He's recovered from his shock and barrels over to be, lifting me up by my t-shirt collar. And that's when I realize, I'm 15, I'm 5'4'', I'm blonde, I'm not wearing any pants, and this random massive dude is picking me up.

So, I do what a real man would do and start screaming bloody murder. He puts a massive hand over my mouth, cutting off my screams. He looks me dead in the face and gets closer to me, gettin' all up in my grill.

"Where's my grandpa?" he growls.

He takes his hand off my mouth, but he's still holding me off the ground and this t-shirt is big, but it's riding up.I take a quick glance down, hallelujah, I'm wearing boxers, this could've gotten worse than it already is.

"I don't know" I say, shrugging my shoulders.

He gets even closer to my face, his breath stinks.

"What's your name?"

"Makarov, what's yours?"

He looks at me, shock written all over his face. And that's when the doors burst open and this horde of people come rushing in. Pimp jacket drops me, I wasn't expecting it, so I squeak as I hit the floor, like a squeaky toy. A woman with red hair pushes her way to the front, glaring at pimp jacket.

"Where's Makarov, Laxus?" she hisses.

So, that's his name. Then my brain registers that she said my name and I pop right up.

"I'm here!"

All eyes turn to me and I can feel my face turning into a tomato. A boy with pink hair and lots of bandages pushes through. He points at me.

"You're not Makarov"

I raise an eyebrow, huh.

"Uh, yeah I am. I'm Makarov, Fairy Tail wizard. Pleased to meet you all, but I kind of have to go get a job. I'm late in my rent and my landlord's gonna kill me if I don't get the money to him soon"

I start to head for the door, but am stopped by the red-head who also has a bright red face as do many of the other people. I look down and realize, I'm in my boxers and a rather large, orange t-shirt, I guess they weren't prepared for that. Another woman with long, white hair, but she's not old, pushes her way to the front.

"Makarov?"

"Yes?"

"Your wish just got granted."

"What?"


	2. Sorry

Sorry. I broke my arm today, I was standing on a chair, I lost my balance and fell. I won't be updating much, but I will try


	3. All Kinds Of Handshakes

**Back To Being Blonde**

**Chapter Two: All Kinds Of Handshakes**

**Hey! I'm back with the second chapter, my arm is in a cast, so I will hopefully update sooner! Now, let's answer some reviews!**

**Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many : It was pretty comical and I will try to heal as fast as I can!**

**Now, onward with the story!**

I'm just staring at this woman in confusion, what wish? What the fuck is she talking about?

"Huh?"

She just smiles and gives a little laugh, bitch. I am really not in the best of moods right now, a random giant dude picked me up, demanding things, and people are saying I'm not who I say I am. It hasn't been the best of days. The woman with red hair steps forward, staring me down and really giving me the creeps.

"Nice to meet you Makarov, my name is Erza"

She holds out her hand and I hesitantly shake it. I grit my teeth, it's one of those crusher handshakes, where they just crush your hand. It's usually classified as a small dick handshake, but seeing as she is a she, I guess I'll just call it the crusher handshake. She lets go of my hand and the blonde woman steps up with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Lucy!"

She doesn't wait for me to lift my hand, she grabs my hand, shaking it, then goes straight in for a hug, weirdo. I guess this is sort of an introduction thing where everyone and their mother comes up to meet me. The next one is the pink-haired dude.

"I'm Natsu!"

He goes in for the small dick handshake, but I don't think he's doing it on purpose. He's probably just high strung, very high strung. He steps back and the guy who with dark blue hair walks forward.

"I'm Gray"

He goes in for the limp noodle handshake where basically I'm shaking his hand while his hand is just limp and lifeless. He looks like an asshole, I hope I'm wrong. The next is a dude with black hair and studs everywhere, that must've been painful to pierce all those places.

"I'm Gajeel"

He seems all right, he went in for a good handshake, not to limp and not too firm. He doesn't look too friendly, but that's okay. I look around, I guess he was the last one for the formal introduction. That is, until I feel two huge hands on my shoulders and I'm spun around. It's that giant guy, Laxus, I think. He holds his hand out, I shake it very nervously.

"I'm Laxus, S-class wizard of Fairy Tail"

I snort in amusement. I realize my mistake when I look up to seem him glaring at me, I wilt under his harsh gaze.

"What's so funny?"

I can feel his hand constricting around mine and crushing it. I swallow a yelp and answer him.

"Well, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and S-class is one of the lowest classes, I'm an X-class, so..."

I feel everyone's gaze on me, I said something wrong again, didn't I? I feel myself being spun around again. Now I am looking up at The Bitch (the one who laughed at me).

"Yes you are, X-class is the highest class, isn't it?"

I nod, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Well, there aren't-"

"How old are you?"

It's Natsu who interupts The Bitch. His question caught me off guard and I'm kinda very confused.

"Uh, 17"

I notice everyone is staring at me again and I can feel my face heating up. Suddenly I'm in the air, I look down seeing Laxus carrying me. He ever threw me over his shoulder, I hate being so light.

"Me and Makarov are taking a walk"

Fuck me.


End file.
